


Bedtime Story

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Wishverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: CS Canon Divergence post 6.10: The only person that can help Emma back to Storybrooke is a vengeful pirate she’d known in more than one reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for captainswansource for the CSSS exchange on tumblr

Of course it would be him the one holding the key to go back to Storybrooke. Of course that in any realm, in any place, it will be no other than Killian Jones the one responsible -  _destined _ \- to bring her home.

Emma took a deep breath, straightening the fabric of her dress before she walked towards his table.

“A word with you, Captain?” He tilted his head and his eyes widened. It would have been funny if she hadn’t been feeling her heart would break at the lack of anything beyond mild interest in his stare.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Did we know each other back there? In this reality you’re so determined to go back to?”

“We met a few times. Our first one was here, in the Enchanted Forest. You tried to make me believe you were a blacksmith”

He chuckled. “Did it work?”

“I have a superpower, I can tell when people are lying to me. I tied you to a tree and pointed a knife at you.”

“Tough lass.”

“That’s what you said.”


	3. Chapter 3

“And then?”

“We climbed a beanstalk to retrieve a compass that could help us get home.” 

“Let me guess… then I got you home and we lived happily ever after.”

“No. I chained you there and left without you . I - I couldn’t take a chance that I was wrong about you.”

“I don’t blame you… you did the right thing, Emma.”

“Swan, you call me Swan. And I didn’t. I should have trusted you, from the beginning, I should have known that you-”

“That I what? Darling, the man you speak of, that isn’t me. It can’t be me… I only look out for myself. Are you telling me that I what? Fall for you? Die for you?”


	4. Chapter 4

“You did.”

“What?”

“Die for me. In a few alternate realities and once for real.” 

“And what did you do.”

“I went looking for you to the underworld.”

“Lass, I’m not worth it.”

“You’ve always been worth it.”


	5. Chapter 5

 

“I guess it’s true after all”

“What?”

“I’d die for you. From what you’ve told me of our story, I trust that this is the moment you leave me behind.” 

“Hook-”

“Come on, lass, you know the real me you love awaits for you. Go to him. His life sounds a lot better than mine. Even with all these deaths you mentioned.”

  
  


“I love you.” 

“And I, you.”

 


End file.
